Personal identify which sets one off from the group and social identify which unites one with the group are two dimensions of sel concept. Work is highly valued in American culture. It is one of the most salient points of reference for both personal and social identity. The importance of work to personal identify and mental health is seen in the role strain that accompanies retirement and the stigma of unemployment. Challenges to identify can be met when one has the resources to select out and emphasize, or downplay and ignore, different elements of one's identity. Resources may be material, cognitive, or relational. Phase I of this study examines social identify, specifically, race consciousness, as a cognitive resource. It is hypothesized that African American race consciousness mediates the stress effects of work. Previous studies have explored how family and non-family social supports mediate the effects of negative life events such as unemployment. Phase II will explore how family structure, family function, family ideology, and external constraints affect the family as a source of relational resources that contribute to mental health and well-being of family members. It is hypothesize that family function variables will be better predictors of the stress effects of work than family structure variables in African American families. This study also makes available research experiences and training for African American undergraduate students, stimulating their interest in research on mental health issues relevant to Healthy People 2000 and persuading them to pursue graduate studies for mental health research careers. This project also promotes faculty/student research as an integral part of undergraduate educations.